Changes
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: It was just a normal dinner. Then they locked eyes and suddenly everything changed. At least for him. Now he has to deal with his firecracker of an imprint and the newborns that are going to be arriving in Forks. Life just had to get complicated for the two of them. But hey, whoever said life was easy?
1. Preamble

**So I've finally gotten back to writing. The story will be AU in some places. Just thought that that should be made clear. This story idea just struck me and I'm going to start writing the chapters and once this story is either halfway or all the way done I'm also going to begin the Jacob/OC story that popped into my head. As I'm still working on sharpening my writing skills though, I'm afraid that the story won't be amazing in terms of grammar or flow. That being said, onto the story.**

My cheek was pressed to the cool glass of the window, as I stared outside. Wind buffeted the trees and the rain created soft tapping sounds against the roof of Uncle Charlie's house. Bella was in her room, moping over her relationship with Jacob that had gone down the drain. She hadn't told Charlie or me the exact reasons, but we both guessed it was the fact that Jacob now had a girlfriend.

The door to the house opened and Charlie walked in followed more slowly by Jacob, Billy, Sue Clearwater and her son Seth. As usual Leah didn't show up for the dinners that we always invited her to. Charlie smiled at me and I got up from my window seat, smoothing out my black skater skirt and walking over to give both Billy and Sue hugs. I gave Jacob a hug as well and his searing touch burned my skin. My cheeks became more flushed as I moved to give Seth a hug.

His arms circled around my waist and he gave me a quick squeeze before we withdrew from each other. I didn't look Seth in the eyes as I turned to face Uncle Charlie.

"Hey," I greeted softly, "So what do you guys want for supper?"

"Is Bella not eating with us," Sue inquired softly and Charlie and I shared a glance before I spoke.

"Um I'm afraid not Sue," I fumbled for an excuse, "She's not feeling well."

Sue nodded but it didn't look like she believed me. Charlie offered Sue his arm and led her into the living room while Jacob steered his father's wheelchair into the room after them. A searing touch on my arm startled me and I turned to look into Seth's brown orbs which widened. A dopey smile came onto his face.

"Did you want something," I asked, rudely. I felt bad for it of course but I wanted the dopey smile off of his face. I wasn't used to people looking at me with such adoration. Normally people looked at me with mild disappointment, or guarded looks. I wasn't used to adoration or love, unless it came from Uncle Charlie.

"Bella's not really sick, is she Blaire?" Seth questioned a troubled frown on his lips.

"No she's avoiding Jacob," I admitted. "He's with that Jessie girl, and it bugs her I guess. So she's been moping in her room since last week."

A concerned look settled itself on Seth's features and I wanted to scream that he didn't have to be sorry for Bella. It wasn't like she deserved Jacob anyway; she had Edward. What she felt for Edward would always outnumber what she might have felt for Jacob.

Charlie called my name and I stepped away from Seth, letting his hand fall off of my arm. He watched me cautiously as I took another step away from him before I turned on my heel and marched into the living room.

"Did ya need something Uncle Charlie," I asked, false sweetness oozing in my voice and he gave me a stern look to cut the attitude.

"What's for supper Blaire," He questioned and I shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you guys feel up to?" That was met with a chorus of shrugs and an answer of anything from Jacob and Seth. "Well I guess I can make burgers or something."

"Or you could call Bella down and have her whip us up some fish," Sue suggested and Charlie patted her knee and shook his head.

"We told you Sue, Bells isn't feeling well," Charlie answered and Sue allowed a delicate frown to take over her pretty features.

Sure I felt bad about lying to Sue about Bella. But Bella's mood would only damper the mood, especially since Jacob was very obviously texting with his girlfriend Jessie. It seemed though that they all wanted fish, which I didn't know how to make for them. Bella had never taught me how. So with a reluctant sigh, I moved to go upstairs and get Bella when Seth's hot hand grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving forward. I turned to face him, already on the second step and found that I was much shorter than I originally thought. Or Seth was taller than I originally thought.

"I know how to make the fish Blaire. You don't have to get Bella."

"Really!?" I asked, excitement evident in my voice and Seth nodded. On an impulse I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. This was perfect I didn't have to go get Bella. But I would bring food up for her.

"Yeah so go relax with Charlie, my Mom, Billy and Jake," Seth murmured and I unwound my arms from his neck.

"You mean you aren't going to teach me how to make the fish exactly the way they like it," I pouted and I could see Seth's resolve weakening. I added a few pleases and finally Seth agreed that I could come into the kitchen and he would teach me how to make the fish.

That was the start of it all. That was when everything had started to change.

 **Short chapter that is true, but I just worked two eight hour days so I'm exhausted because both days we were** ** _really really_** **busy. Anyways, let me know how I can improve the story or PM me ideas you might have. Or just comment and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter One

Since that dinner two months ago, things had changed drastically. Firstly Bella's mood improved, and I knew for a fact that her and Jacob still weren't really talking so I had no idea what had her in such high spirits. Second, Seth seemed to be spending a lot of time at our house or he spent a lot of time trying to coerce me into going down to La Push. And finally, Charlie had a thing for Sue. I of course had known that earlier, because he had been flirting with her a little bit. But now it was out in the open. Mostly. Bella was too self-centered to notice that her dad had started dating but I honestly wasn't surprised. The phone in the kitchen rang and I hauled myself up off the couch to get it. I held the receiver to my ear.

"Hello," I asked.

"Blaire?" Came Seth's questioning voice, "Can you come down to La Push? Jake wants you to meet his girlfriend Jessie."

"Why should I come over to meet his girlfriend, Seth?" I sighed, "Pray tell why does this concern me? Or warrant my presence."

"Well…." He fumbled for a plausible excuse, "You spend a lot of time over at La Push and it would be good for you to have a female friend instead of just…Paul."

"Hey! Paul's not that bad," I defended, "And I'm pretty good friends with you and Jake. I get along just fine with Embry, Quil, and Jared too."

"That might be so Blaire but we aren't girls. Jessie's a girl and you having a female friend might be a good thing."

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and jiggled my foot up and down as I huffed out an annoyed breath. "Seth stop pushing me to become friends with the girlfriends of your friends. Maybe I don't want a female friend…Girls are too much drama. I'd rather hang out with the boys."

"Jessie hangs out with all of us anyways, and she doesn't have any drama. She loathes it just as much as you do."

"Seth, no. N-O. I don't want to meet her. I have no interest in meeting her."

"But why?" He asked, in a hurt voice and I could just envision his puppy dog eyes.

"Because you are always pressuring me into doing things. First it's meeting all of your friends and then it's coming over to La Push all the time and now it's wanting me to meet all of the girlfriends. If I want to meet them I want it to be by my choice not just because you want me to." I scrubbed at my eyes, "I'm sorry Seth I didn't mean to sound so harsh. But lately you seem to always be pushing me to do things that I don't want to do."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice soft. He meant it. "I didn't think that I was pushing you….But I guess in hindsight I was. But you know that I'm only doing this because I'm looking out for you, right?"

"Yeah I know Seth, but I don't need a big brother, I need a friend. And lately you've been acting more like a brother than a friend."

"I'm sorry," he apologized once again. "I'll try to be more of a friend than a brother okay? But you have to meet Jessie."

"Seth," I whined and I reveled in the deep chuckle that came from him. "Fine if I have to."

"You have to," He answered, a teasing note in his voice. "Thank you for agreeing to meet Jessie. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

Then he hung up the phone and I was left standing in the kitchen with the phone still pressed to my ear and a dumbfounded look on my face. What had just happened? With a sigh I put the phone back into the receiver and made my way slowly upstairs, dreading the fact that I had to change out of my comfortable sweats and the large Green Bay Packers sweatshirt. The door to Bella's room was closed like always. Normally I would have knocked to see how she was doing but I knew that she was just fine since she had gone over to the Cullen's place a few days ago. I shut the door to my room, which was sparsely decorated. There were a few things on the walls but it was mostly bare.

I opened the closet door, browsing through the clothes that were hanging from the hangers. I finally decided on a choice of jeggings and a green shirt that said _Volleyball_ in scrawling script. Once I had changed I brushed through my hair, getting all of the tangles out of it and slid into my favorite pair of sneakers. A knock came from downstairs and I looked at the clock in my room. Had it really been ten minutes already?

"Just a minute Seth," I called.

"It's not Seth," a musical voice answered back, "It's Alice. May I come in?"

I groaned under my breath. "I guess."

The door to my room swung open, and there standing in all of her five foot four glory was Alice Cullen. She smiled brightly at me, her teeth flashing in the light that my lamp gave off. Her porcelain sparkled and she looked gorgeous.

"Is Seth coming over," Alice questioned, crossing into my room and perching on my bed.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Is it a date? Because if it is jeggings and a tee shirt? Really? That's really not suitable date attire, Blaire."

"It's not a date," I ground out, my teeth clenched. "It's just me meeting Jake's girlfriend. Seth is my transportation to La Push. And I don't think it's fair for you to criticize my fashion choices when Bella is just as bad as I am."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Blaire, it's just on a date with someone you normally wear nice clothes."

"Yeah if you want it to be awkward," I snipped. "Now please go bug Bella, Alice."

"Okay, okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Alice seemingly danced out of the room as she spoke, "Have fun meeting Jake's girlfriend."

Then she disappeared into Bella's room. I dashed downstairs, grabbing my phone and then proceeded into the living room where I would wait for Seth. I didn't have to wait long because just as I had turned on the TV there was a knock on the front door. I sighed, turning off the TV and going to the door. Just as I expected, when I swung it open there was a smiling Seth.

"Hi Blaire," he greeted me softly.

"Hey Sethy-poo," I teased, "So are we all hanging down at the beach or what?"

Seth took a step backwards so I could come out. I dug my key out of my pocket and locked the door, incredibly aware that Seth was standing very close to me. He didn't reply and I glanced over my shoulder at him. He wet his lips.

"Uh yeah, we're all hanging out at the beach," he answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Who is 'all'," I questioned, "I thought that it was just you, me, Jessie, and Jake."

"Uh change of plans? Now it's you, me, Jessie, Jake, Paul, Leah, Quil, Claire, Sam, and Emily. Jared and Kim are out on a date or something."

"Oh. Okay I guess," I answered slowly, "Wait how old is Claire?"

"She's like two or something," Seth answered as we walked toward the truck. "Quil is her babysitter though and she spends a lot of time with us anyways."

I just nodded and we were both silent as we got into his dad's old car. It was a pickup, very similar to Bella's rust bucket. But Seth's car was in better shape and seemed to be a newer model. Neither of us spoke as Seth started the car and there was no conversation as we headed to the beach. I pressed my cheek against the window, and hoped that all of us hanging out at the beach wouldn't be a mistake.

 **This chapter was 1363 words. Wow I can't believe I wrote that much. So comment, follow, and favorite! Let me know how much you like your story and let me know if Blaire is a "Mary-Sue". The only kind of criticism I will take is constructive criticism so please don't be overly harsh. The next update should be by Monday at the very latest.**


	3. Chapter Two

**This chapter is my longest chapter yet. This chapter has 1437 words; I wanted to make it a little longer but I think that it's satisfactory. Anyways, read and review.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

It was a relief when we made it to the beach. I felt a little bad that Seth and I hadn't really spoken much on our way to the beach, but the silence hadn't been completely awkward. I don't know why we were suddenly so awkward around each other. Our relationship had always been easy and now it seemed like it was starting to change. Just like everything else.

Seth locked the car and stuffed his keys into his pocket. I still hadn't moved from my spot next to the car so he came around the car to stand near me. He radiated heat and I pressed myself a little closer to him, seeking shelter from the cold. Seth's lips twitched into a small smile and he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Near the forest is Paul and Leah," he pointed over there and I could just barely make the two of them out. "Embry, Quil and Claire are just sitting in the sand being lazy, Sam and Emily haven't arrived yet, and Jake and Jessie are heading towards us."

"Okay, let's just get this over with," I muttered, "I don't see why I need to have a female friend. I'm perfectly fine with being friends with the guys."

"Just let it go for now Blaire," Seth whispered as Jake and Jessie came to a stop in front of us.

Jessie was different than how I expected her to look. I expected her to be tall but she was tiny, standing at barely five foot two. I had expected her to be Quileute but she wasn't. Her skin had a slight tan to it, but she didn't have the natural darkness that Jacob and the others did. Her hair wasn't black like I thought it might be, instead it was a soft brown color. Her eyes were a deep blue color and I knew that Alice would like her, since she was dressed fashionably. At least she was dressed as fashionably as one can be when you are at a beach. A blue tank top, white jacket, black jeans and flip flops.

"Hi I'm Jessie, you must be Blaire," She said, giving me a friendly smile and I nodded. This girl seemed a little too nice. "No introduction? Really?"

"You already know who I am, why should I introduce myself," I shot back and Jessie smiled again. Somehow I knew that this was her real smile.

"Well it would be the polite thing to do since this is the first time that we've met, but hey if you want to be rude then go ahead and not introduce yourself." Jessie shrugged delicately, "Makes no difference to me either way."

"Good then I won't introduce myself," I answered and Jessie rolled her eyes, leaning into Jacob. Jacob trailed a hand down her arm and lightly grabbed her waist, pressing her closer.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Seth and Jacob moved away to talk about something. Jessie watched them for a moment before her attention returned to me.

"So you're Seth's im…friend." She finally said, and I furrowed my brows. Im? What was an im? I merely nodded and Jessie sighed again. "Okay you may not like me but we have to talk to each other, otherwise this will get really awkward really fast."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just don't get along very well with girls. It's a whole lot of drama, and he said she said, or it's backstabbing or being evil witches. So I'm just not good people of the same gender."

"I know how you feel, really I do. But just because you aren't good with other girls doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I hate drama just as much as you do, trust me Blaire. And here in Forks and La Push, there seems to be a never ending supply of drama." Jessie said in reply, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she spoke.

I considered her words for a moment. Sure there was drama, especially in Forks but most of the time the drama never involved me. But I also knew that the drama usually involved Bella. In fact now that I thought about it almost all of the drama was centered around Bella. But that might just be because Bella's dating Edward, and a few of the girls want to date him.

"I guess," I answered, unsure of where to go now with the conversation. "There's a little drama sure, but it's not that bad."

Jessie nodded, but it didn't look like she believed me. I glanced over to where Jacob and Seth were still standing and sighed. As nice as Jessie seemed, I wasn't completely comfortable and I wished that Seth was near me. As if he had sensed my eyes on him, he looked over and gave me a small smile. I gave a feeble smile back and turned my attention back to Jacob's girlfriend.

"So," Jessie began, "Um…do you have a hobby?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" I asked. At the hurt look on her face I immediately apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out rude. It was more of a 'who doesn't have a hobby' kind of a thing. I like to draw, that's my hobby. What's your hobby?"

"Sewing and knitting I guess. I also like to read. But that's pretty much it." Jessie shrugged, "I'm not very artistic so drawing is out of the question and I'm not an amazing cook so that can't be a hobby. I'm pretty useless, I guess."

"No." I fumbled for words and was extremely glad when Jacob and Seth came back. Jacob wrapped his arm around Jessie's waist and she leaned into him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Jacob leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she flushed, hitting him lightly on the chest. Seth draped his arm back over my shoulders and leaned down slightly, resting his cheek against the side of my head.

"Your conversation with Jessie sounded pretty awkward," he finally said, whispering in my ear.

"I told you Seth I'm not good with other girls," I answered back, "Now can I please go talk to Embry or something."

"Nope," he said, tightening his grip on my shoulders, as if to ensure that I couldn't get away. "Just make an effort with Jessie at least. She doesn't really know Leah or Emily. Jessie's not real good with the guys either."

"By guys you mean Jared and Paul," I guessed and Seth nodded. "Jared and Paul are a little hard to get to know and Paul has anger issues. But that means she knows you, Quil, and Embry really well. So she has three friends."

"Stop trying to get out of talking with her," Seth whispered, "Just try to talk to her for ten minutes and then if things are still awkward, you can go talk to Paul. Jake just wants her to have at least one female friend, and it doesn't seem like Leah or Emily are going to be her friends."

"Emily wants to be everyone's friend."

Seth gave me a dry look and I finally agreed that I would make an effort with Jessie for ten minutes. But I had little hope that the awkwardness would fade. I just wasn't good when talking with people of the same gender as me. Seth gave my shoulders a squeeze before he headed over to where Embry, Quil and little Claire were sitting. He sank down into the sand and joined in the conversation. Shortly after Seth left, Jacob leaned down and whispered in Jessie's ear before he too was gone. Jessie shifted on her feet awkwardly for a moment before asking me if I liked any sports. That led to a retelling of how horrible I was at sports, and then Jessie asked if Bella was any better.

I laughed, "No. Bella's worse at sports than I am."

That set Jessie into a fit of laughter, since she had just heard how horrible at sports I was. It was hard to imagine anyone else being worse than me. I soon found myself laughing along with Jessie, and swapping stories with her. The awkwardness had completely faded and when there was a lull in our conversation I looked over at Seth, who glanced over at me at exactly the same time. He gave me a full smile and I turned back to talk to Jessie.

At least now I wasn't completely awkward. Everything was now relaxed, and calm. Jessie and I were on our way to becoming friends and I had come out of my shell a little. Life was good; at least for now.

"Jacob!"


	4. Chapter Three

_Seth's POV_

Jacob snapped to attention as soon as he heard Sam's yell. He cast a glance toward Jessie before getting Embry's attention and jerking his head towards Jessie. Embry nodded and stood, making his way over to Jacob's imprint. Meanwhile Quil had gathered Claire into his arms and I had stood up, prepared to get Blaire back over the line. Sam came running through the woods, wearing only his cutoffs and Jacob moved to meet him. I could make out their conversation as I stayed where I was.

"The redheaded leech is back. She just crossed over the line," Sam hurriedly explained, "Jacob, Quil, Leah go after it. Embry get Jessie and Claire to safety." Sam looked in my direction, "Seth get your imprint to safety too."

I nodded and hurried over to Blaire, who was looking extremely confused. She would no doubt have questions but first I had to take her over the line. Even though the Cullens themselves were leeches they wouldn't let the redheaded leech, Victoria, hurt my imprint. I wrapped my arm around Blaire's waist and she sank into me slightly causing a dopey smile to make its way onto my face. But I quickly remembered what I had to do. Get Blaire to safety. I guided Blaire back to my car and she resisted at first but after a couple of steps, she realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere by resisting so she allowed me to guide her to the car.

Getting her in the car would be a completely different story.

"What's going on Seth," Blaire asked, lowering her voice and crossing her arms. She was trying to look intimidating or demanding, but instead she just managed to look like a kitten who was trying to be a lion.

"Nothing, nothing," I assured her hurriedly. I couldn't exactly tell her the truth, even though I wanted to. "The others all just have to go, and so I need to get you home."

"What if I wanted to stay a little longer?" Blaire asked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief at my words.

I fumbled for an excuse, "Well you can't because you'll get cold, and I have to work so you won't have a ride back to Forks." I softened my tone, "Please Blaire, just get in the car and let me take you home. I'll explain everything someday, okay?"

"Someday, but not today," Blaire murmured. She glanced down at the ground, biting her lip. "But you will tell me, won't you? You aren't just saying any of this to get me to shut up and leave you alone, right?"

"I will tell you, I promise Blaire," I answered back, resting my hand on the small of her back. "Now get in the car."

She nodded climbing up into the car and shutting the door with a little more force than necessary. But I understood her frustrations. Not knowing something, while everyone knew it hurt. It was frustrating and painful. I felt awful for making her feel like that, but it wasn't time for her to know yet. I jogged around to the other side of the truck and climbed in, sticking the key in the ignition. But I didn't turn the car on. I knew that if I didn't say something now before I took Blaire home, she would be left still angry at me.

"Next week sometime I'll take you back to the beach Blaire," I promised, "It can be us and the guys."

Blaire just hummed not giving me a reply and I sighed. Stubborn girl. I started the truck and began the short drive back to Forks. I pulled into Charlie's driveway and before I had even come to a full stop, Blaire had swung the door open. She stepped out of the truck and the porch lights flashed on. I sighed, knowing that that was Charlie's way of telling Blaire that it was time to head inside. Blaire bit her lip and quickly hopped back into the truck shutting the door.

"Talk." Blaire ordered, "You have something to say, so say it."

"Don't be mad because the trip to the beach was cut short," I murmured, "I'll take you to the beach another time."

"It's fine Seth really," Blaire tried to assure me. But then it seemed like she realized that it wasn't. "Well," She backtracked, "No it's not fine, but don't worry about it. I just hate all the secrecy and drama surrounding Forks and La Push, I guess."

I frowned. She realized that there were secrets; a lot of secrets but that didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out. Blaire sighed and fiddled with the edge of her shirt. When I still didn't say anything she looked up, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Are you going to say anything Seth or are we just going to sit here in awkward silence?" She finally asked and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry that all the secrecy bugs you Blaire," I apologized, "Someday you'll know of the secrets though."

"Promise," she asked her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Promise, now go inside." I answered and Blaire nodded, opening the car door. She shivered and I twisted around. I knew that the October air was chilly but I guess I hadn't considered that Blaire might need a jacket, since everyone I hung out with except for the imprints ran at a higher body temperature. My eyes roved the back seats and I felt a small amount of victory when I found an old jacket of mine. I tossed it to Blaire just as she was about to close the door and she caught it clumsily.

"You're cold Blaire, wear it." I murmured, a small smile playing on my lips as her cheeks flushed.

I couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or if she was embarrassed. "Thanks Seth," She said, "I'll return it."

"You can keep it Blaire."

Her eyes lit up and she slid the jacket on, closing the door gently after doing so. I waited until she had made it inside the house before backing out of the driveway and making my way back to La Push. I parked haphazardly in Emily and Sam's driveway and ran to the woods, stripping quickly before I phased.

 _Where's the leech,_ I asked.

 _Running along the coast. But we feel like she might backtrack so head to wait with Jared,_ Sam ordered. _Jacob and Leah are right on her tail._

I ran through the woods, tracking Jared's scent. Jacob and Leah were running along the coast and Paul was going to try to intercept her before she came to the treaty line. If our plan worked she would be headed straight for Jared and I. I slowed to a stop and settled my body on the ground, lying parallel to Jared. We were silent for a few minutes, waiting for the leech to reach us when several expletives came through the pack mind.

 _What happened?_ I asked.

 _The leech escaped. Dove right into the ocean._ Leah growled.

So our imprints were still in danger.

 _Yeah they are,_ Jacob answered back and I cast my eyes in the direction of Blaire's house.

She still wasn't safe. And she wouldn't be until we dealt with the redheaded leech.

 **Voila chapter three! I hope you liked it so leave a review. This story won't really intersect with Eclipse until later chapters. It's been awhile since I've read Eclipse but everything kind of starts happening/kicking off in the spring months so as Bella's graduation gets closer. Up until this story intersects with Eclipse it will mainly focus on the budding relationship between Seth and Blaire.**


	5. Chapter Four

After that day at the beach, I didn't see Seth for a couple days. It was like he just disappeared. It was on Tuesday when I finally saw him again. I was supposed to get a ride from Bella but she had forgotten to tell me that Edward was giving her a ride to his house. They had to discuss "graduation plans". So here I was two hours after school got out. I didn't want to walk home since it was pouring outside and Uncle Charlie wouldn't be able to pick me up for about another hour. I sighed, and lifted my head, my heart filling with hope as a familiar blue pickup pulled into the school's parking lot.

The driver's side door opened and soon enough Seth was jogging towards me. He stopped next to me and stared down at me, his lips pursed. His normally happy expression was gone.

"What are you still doing here," Seth asked, helping me to my feet.

I picked my backpack off the ground, "Bella being the wonderful cousin she is didn't bother to tell me that I would have to organize a ride. Edward wouldn't be taking us home…He was taking her over to their place, and I wasn't allowed to come with."

Seth just nodded and slung an arm around my shoulders. I shivered at the unexpected warmth but soon pressed myself against the length of his body. I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten until I was pressed to Seth's side. A howl came from the woods and Seth's eyes narrowed. There was another more urgent howl and Seth sighed. We hurried towards his truck and it seemed as if he was debating something. Finally he shook his head, climbing in the truck.

He pulled out of the school's parking lot and headed down the road to Uncle Charlie's house.

"Are you home alone," Seth asked, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "Bella's with Edward and Uncle Charlie doesn't get off for at least another hour."

"I'll stay with you until Charlie gets home," Seth murmured before turning his eyes to me a hopeful look in them, "If that's okay with you."

He pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. I raked a hand through my hair before I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

"Come on Seth," I said, as I climbed out of the truck and slammed the door.

Seth jumped out of the truck and jogged to the front door, waiting patiently for me to unlock it. I opened the door and Seth entered first, looking around. It was as if he had never been here before, when in fact he had been here before. I shrugged off Seth's jacket, the one that he had given to me that day at the beach and hang it on the coat rack.

"Are you hungry," I asked, trying to be a good host and a smile fell on Seth's face.

"I could always eat," He answered in return, lightly bumping me with his arm.

"I know you could," I teased back, "I'm surprised you aren't fat with how much you eat."

Seth faked offence and pouted. I just laughed as we walked into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and looked around. We didn't have much. Butter, orange juice, milk, a few fruits and veggies but that was pretty much it. I knew that in the freezer we had some fish, but I still had not yet mastered the cooking of the fish yet. I opened up the pantry doors. Bread was on the middle shelf and there were a few boxes of fruit snacks and crackers.

"Um…" I said, stretching up on my toes to get the jar of peanut butter. "Let's see we have plain Ritz crackers and peanut butter."

"That's fine Blaire," Seth murmured, coming up behind me and snatching the peanut butter from the fourth shelf with ease. "How do you get this," he asked, glancing down at me.

"What do you mean," I said, jumping to snatch the peanut butter from his grip.

Seth easily held it out of reach. "I mean how are you able to get the peanut butter? What are you five foot two?"

"I'll have you know I am five foot four," I said indignantly, "Now give me the peanut butter!" He still didn't so I used my last resort. Pouting. "Please Seth," I pouted. His resistance immediately crumbled and he held the peanut butter out to me. "Thank you," I chirped.

He just sighed and watched me as I made us peanut butter Ritz sandwiches. I put peanut butter on one cracker and then put another cracker on top of the one slathered with peanut butter. I knew that Seth could eat a lot so I ended up using the whole box for the peanut butter Ritz sandwiches. I put them all in a container and then picked up the jar of peanut butter.

"Could you put this back Seth," I asked as nicely as I could. Seth sighed and shook his head.

"No," He answered, "Not until you answer my question."

"How I get the peanut butter? If I have to I wear like five inch heels," I answered back and Seth raised an eyebrow, silently asking what the other way was. "Um…I climb the shelves."

"You climb up the shelves?" He asked, his voice a mixture between outrage and worry.

I instantly felt the need to defend myself, "Well yeah. I mean it's not like I'm heavy or anything. I'm 105 pounds."

Seth didn't answer. He just reopened the pantry and put the peanut butter on a lower shelf. I knew he was mad, and yet I still smiled. Even in his anger he was looking out for me. Seth turned back around and reached his hand into the container, devouring one of the Ritz sandwiches.

"Do you wanna watch TV," I ventured.

He nodded. And that was how we spent the rest of the day, eating the Ritz sandwiches and watching TV. At least until Uncle Charlie came home.


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update!**

When Uncle Charlie came home, we had just finished a movie and had just sat on the couch to watch another movie when the door opened. He greeted me like always as he walked past the living room to go change clothes but apparently did a double-take when he saw Seth who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey Charlie," Seth greeted, a friendly smile on his lips.

"Uh, hey Seth," Charlie said, somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was driving past the high school and noticed that Blaire was still there, so I gave her a ride home."

"And I invited him to stay until you got home," I added.

Charlie nodded, absorbing that information. "Well where was Bella?"

"Edward gave her a ride to his place," I answered, leaning a little against Seth. "If Seth hadn't given me a ride I would have been waiting for three hours in the rain."

"Well…thanks Seth," Charlie murmured, "Would you like to stay for supper? Or at least until Bella gets home?"

A look of surprise overtook our faces. Honestly it wasn't that much of a surprise that Charlie let Seth stay, because he did really like Seth. But it was a surprise that Charlie would let Seth stay since we had been left alone for a little over an hour. Seth glanced down at me, as if wondering what my thoughts were and I gave him a pleading look. I didn't want to be left home alone with Charlie. I loved my uncle, I really did but he didn't understand teenager stuff. And Seth did.

"Sure," Seth finally answered, "Thanks for the invite Charlie."

"No problem Seth," he answered before glancing at me, "What's for supper Blaire?"

"Um, how about we order pizza? Later I can go grocery shopping I guess since we don't really have a lot of food," I answered.

Charlie nodded his assent and headed upstairs. I grabbed my phone from the seat next to me and scrolled through the contacts until I came to Pizza Hut's number. Before I called them though I looked up at Seth and asked what he wanted. His answer surprised me. Two large pizzas.

"I'm a growing boy Blaire, I need food," Seth laughed, draping his arm over my shoulders.

I bit my lip, "Yeah but you're going to get fat."

Seth just laughed. I ordered the pizza and we spent the forty-five minutes until it arrived playing Uno. That evening had been fun, one of the most fun times that I had ever had truthfully. And I was sad that Seth had to leave when Bella got home at nearly eight o'clock. Bella and Edward both walked into the house and Seth sighed, getting up off of the couch. I pouted and followed Seth to the door. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll see you later Blaire," Seth murmured, giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed.

"Okay, bye." I whispered. Seth withdrew and walked slowly to his truck.

That was actually how the next couple of months went. Bella would head to the Cullen's house and Seth would pick me up and we would either go down to La Push or to my house. All of that changed however during the month of March.

The police force was busier than ever, because of all of the attacks happening in Seattle. Bella was with Edward and the other members of the Cullen family more often than not and Seth had virtually disappeared again. Instead in his stead were two freshmen, Brady and Collin. They couldn't drive me home but they walked me home or down to La Push and hung out with me until Uncle Charlie got off of work. Finally though, after two weeks of wondering where Seth had gone he reappeared to pick me up from school.

But he didn't look like the Seth that I knew. His hair was all ruffled and his eyes had dark circles under them. He looked so tired. He let out a gigantic yawn and waved at me. His movements though were sluggish and tired. I jogged over and peered up at him.

"Are you okay," I asked, instead of greeting him and a small smile made its way onto his face.

"I'm fine Blaire," He yawned, "I'll drive you home but then I have to go to La Push."

"No," I said. He looked surprised. "If you are driving me home you aren't going to La Push. You are driving me home and you are staying until Uncle Charlie gets off, okay?"

Seth nodded and so began the drive home. At first it was awkward because I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen him for almost three weeks but he easily broke the awkwardness by asking how school was. He even asked if I had been asked to prom. Of course the answer had been no; I wasn't exactly what guys were looking for in a date. I wasn't like Bella, all fragile and innocent looking and I wasn't like Jessica who was a seductress. I was just me. Awkward and more of a tomboy. Seth pulled into the driveway and we headed into the house.

Seth followed after me slowly. He swayed on his feet as we made our way into the living room and I pushed him down onto the couch. His head dropped back and in an instant he was asleep. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before I curled up against Seth's side. Soon enough I was asleep myself.

 _The wind whipped at my face and my legs were burning. But I couldn't stop now. There was a cackle in the woods behind me and then a howl sounded. My legs trembled as I crossed over to La Push and seconds later I was tackled and forced to the ground. A scream built in my throat as someone with red eyes leaned over me._

 _She wrapped her hand around my throat and bared her teeth at me, joy dancing in her eyes. She was rejoicing in my eminent death._

 _"_ _Your wolves couldn't protect you," she said, her voice just as musical as Alice's. The wind stirred her orange hair. "I will kill you. And then I will kill your cousin."_

 _She leaned forward to bite me when a black wolf tackled her off of me. More wolves joined the fray. I thought that she would have been dead, but she knocked all of the wolves away from her and lunged at me._

I screamed.


End file.
